Talk:Suggestion/@comment-25490263-20150216091405/@comment-25490263-20150308165248
Yeah, the suggestion page is in need of improvement & comment-linking can be finicky. Perhaps a finalized Suggestion Tracker could assist. However, major changes need to be discussed somewhere & be concluded somehow, as the page's top mentions, to avoid confusion and prevent edit wars from ensuing. This isn't the result, but it cannot be helped at this point. There does not appear to be a better system around or yet brainstormed by people here. Editing the wiki does not appear to be a job for us, so it is unlikely to change anytime soon as well. It helps explain the length of time needed to arrive at a conclusion. If anything, the game itself may be considered a job. There are also the issues of motivation & desire. 1 On one hand, yes, there is the changes employing collapsed tabs & with expedition tables; on the other, there are the vast majority of pages that are lengthy. There's the FAQ page, glossary, furniture pages, kanmusu pages, & so on. It may be cared about, but that's a more recent thing, primarily lead by a relatively recent contributor. Additionally, there are cases where attempting to shorten the page, overall, decreases utility. Having a chain of links or toggles is not always the best solution, which was the conclusion for attempting to collapse Merchandise by that same contributor. The possibility of reaching a page without a dedicated link doesn't mean it's necessary. The idea is thoroughness & covering all cases. If wasted space is an issue, then option C is a winner. As mentioned before, this issue will not go away with the old template. Twenty, forty, additional kanmusu down the line, we'll be back at the start without the extra classes in the template. The case from retrospect, that is a year ago or two years ago, is pertinent, since the template has massively increased in size since then. Further, empty space is an arbitrary criteria given every class is empty in comparison to the destroyers, & a far lesser extent, the two main cruiser classes. It also depends on screen size, which the wiki is now ramming into our faces in the preview option, as over 50% of visitors view the page on mobile. As such, empty lines are an issue with every class save the destroyers due to need to horizontally scroll with the current table formatting. Even with the converse, such as a 1080P screen, Light Carrier, Submarine, Other, &, to a slightly lesser extent, Standard Carrier, are full of empty space. If the template should be a more akin to a table of contents, then option A should be the best option. It's as concise as it gets. What the prior template is, is 20%-ToC, 60%-index, 10% nonessential links, & 10% exceptions. Having individual kanmusu names excludes all but the most knowledgeable since a majority will not be recognized. After all, there are 151 distinct kanmusu currently. The case of a complete stranger is disagreeable due to the class page not having individual names, being massively longer, being 95% pictures by volume, & possessing none of the additional links the template possesses to assist in matching the need to the information. It must be emphasized, there are already 151 links via kanmusu. Then there are 16 supplementary links. That give the alternative of option B. 2 Logic being old means exactly that, old logic. It does not eliminate the ability to revisit it. Thoroughness is the idea behind the new design & thoroughness leaves less ambiguity. As for there is no fault in the assumption that Naka, Isuzu, etc. are all Torpedo Cruisers. There is, as was explained to me multiple times during the Katori categorization debate. Game mechanics trump all & that is the origin of this logic revisit. In other words, the expedition requirements & branching rules necessitate that there be the extra categories as seen in the current template. There's the additional fact that clicking on one of the doubled names will have both bolded & in black, as well as an explanation at the top of the kanmusu page. Not a nip in the bud, but it bypasses the need to assume & arrive at conclusions. Sorting only by base-class leaves out half of the player-base. Well, that's not something easily substantiated, but it is more difficult to believe that once having any of the doubled kanmusu & going through that class-changing remodel, does not mean the template will become clear.